Operational amplifiers (op-amps) are key analog blocks used in various high accuracy and high performance applications, such as cell phones, digital cameras, and MP3 players, to name a few. Op-amps also find use in memory products, such as flash memory, where unlike other applications memory analog design uses op-amps in both high voltage and low voltage domains. An important design challenge in these applications is the stability of the amplifiers across process and temperature. A number of prior art circuits have looked to improve the stability of these amplifiers; however, there is still an on-going need for the improvement of such circuit elements.